Amor y deseo en el despacho
by Sayuri66
Summary: el deseo y el amor no tiene edad para estos personajitos


Este fic de Harry Potter es un poco porno, yo solo lo aviso, para la gente que... sea bastante sensible , a los demás os invito a leerlo y a disfrutarlo .  
  
*******La perspectiva es desde el pensamiento de Hermione ( cuando se encuentra pensando saldrá en cursiva ^_^*******  
  
Ya hemos comenzado las clases, Harry Ron ya tienen 16 años yo, aun tengo 15, me quedan tres meses para tener los 16... Dicen que cuando cumples 16 años todo cambia, y empiezas a pensar en otras cosas a parte de los estudios, creo que eso ya me esta pasando a mi,... No lo veo extraño, hasta hay es todo normal, ¿no?. Bueno la cosa no acaba hay, como toda adolescente yo me eh enamorado, pero enamorarme de...  
  
-Hermione!- vociferó Ron- Vamos Hermione tenemos clase de pociones con los Slitherins, por dios! Que asco, no solo soportar a Snape da asco, también soportar a Malfoy y todos los slytherin. Venga Hermione Vamos!  
  
_ ya voy Ron.  
  
Otro día normal como todos, otro dic en el cual tendría que verle, y el sin una pizca de atención en mi, solo insultos por estar en gryffindor... A veces me planteo : si hubiera sido una slytherin tendría mas posibilidades... Para que me engaño no las tendría no soy su tipo, es cierto que ahora soy mas mujer que el curso pasado, en un solo verano eh crecido de altura, mi pelo se ha ido alisando un poco aunque no ha desaparecido mi toque de tener algun que otro rizo, se me han marcado mas las caderas, mis piernas son mas brillantes , y mis pechon han crecido considerablemente, pero igualmente, el... yo...  
  
-Hermione esta todo perdido...-se dijo a si misma.  
  
Bajo las escaleras, veo todas las caras de siempre, tengo ansia de verle, pero al mismo tiempo miedo a su rechazo, ya estoy llegando a las mazmorras oscuras, húmedas y tétricas...abro la puerta y veo que todos los slytherin se sientan en primera fila, y hay esta ... creo que se me van a caer las piernas exactamente igual que ayer, y después habrá una carcajada sonora... Esto me esta matando... solo pienso en él y los estudios,... me cuesta concentrarme, en todas las clases me dedico a estar ensimismada...  
  
-Señorita Granger,- dijo una voz con un tono tranquilo pero con su tono de rechazo- se va a quedar hay de pie durante toda la clase?  
  
-Perdone profesor Snape- Hermione se sonrojó, y esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado, se sentó al lado de Ron.  
  
-Hermione estas muy rara, estas bien?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Si, si estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.  
  
-Hermione necesito decirte una cosa...  
  
-Que?- hermione se encontraba aturdida mirando a Snape, no tenia ojos para otro ni siquiera para Ron- Perdona Ron decías algo?  
  
-Nada...- Ron se dio cuenta que pasaba de el y que cada vez que había Pociones, Hermione no paraba de mirar al profesor, Ron en un principio pensaba que era un horrible amor a un profesor, y que pronto se le pasaría, pero llevaba ya tres meses, y comenzó a preocuparse pues... Ron amaba a Hermione...- Hermione, no puedes seguir así...  
  
-Ein?- Hermione despertó de su trance- a que te refieres Ron?  
  
-Lo sabes muy bien Hermione...  
  
-yo...,yo...  
  
le ocurre algo señorita Granger?- dijo una voz fría pero cálida para los oídos de Hermione...  
  
No, no profesor...  
  
Acaso no le interesa la clase de hoy, sobre la poción de la verdad? Acaso sabe hacerla y cree que no merece escucharme? Pensé que era la única Griffindor que tenia sentido común, pero es igual que todos los creídos de los leoncitos... 5 puntos menos para Griffindor, agradecérselo a vuestra prefecta...  
  
Yo... yo si se hacerla...  
  
Tal vez, pero sabe la importancia de la poción? Sabe porque utilizamos una pocion si hay otra cosa.. mejor...  
  
Occlumency - le dijo Hermione desafiante.  
  
Ah... asi que la señorita Granger, se cree que sabe mas que yo... Perfecto, ya lo veremos, la kiero ver en mi despacho esta tarde a las 8 , no hay excusas.  
  
OH... es como en mi sueño, en el despacho de Snape, y todo comenzó por  
una discusión y yo siempre haciéndome la sabelotodo... Tendría que  
callarme la bocaza ...  
  
Ya son las 7 de la tarde, queda una hora, tengo pánico a ir, no se ,  
aunque también me muero de ganas de verle, jooo _  
  
-Bah, para Hermione- se dijo ella a si misma- solo fu un sueño, y esto  
una coincidencia!  
  
Bueno me sentare un rato y leeré, a ver si así me relajo ...  
  
-OH no!, me eh quedado dormida!!! Son las 20:15, dios tengo que ir  
pitando!!!  
  
Corre Hermione, Corre.... ya llego, ya llego...  
  
Toc Toc...  
  
-Adelante  
  
Que horas cree que son estas de venir, a caso se cree mas importante para  
llegar puntual?- dijo Snape cortando a Hermione y sin dejarle tiempo para  
disculparse..  
  
-Yo...lo siento, me quedé dormida...  
  
-ya veo, pobrecita tiene tanto sueño, esta tan cansada- dijo Snape con un  
tono sarcástico- Bien vayamos al grano...  
  
Si... k castigo tengo que hacer por mi conducta...- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarle pero nunca a los ojos pues por nada se ponía colorada.  
  
-Castigo?-se pregunto Snape- OH no señorita Granger, ya querría yo poder  
castigarla- dio un suspiro-...  
  
-Entonces, que hago aquí?  
  
Bien,- Snape se aclaro la garganta- este año, estoy muy atareado, dando pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de lo de Umbridge... nadie quiso ese puesto, excepto yo...  
  
Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
Tiene que ver mucho señorita Granger...  
  
-Eh...- Hermione estaba confusa...  
  
Resulta que hace unas semanas, después de tantos exámenes en el primer trimestre, acabe agotado, y... bueno al saberlo Dumbledore, me dijo que me buscara un ayudante,...  
  
Imagino que será un Slytherin...  
  
No, conozco a mis alumnos además soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin, y la verdad no hay ninguno que tenga el nivel suficiente para ayudarme... Así que no tuve que mirar demasiado, quien es la sabelotodo que siempre esta con la mano arriba, quien es la que incordia intentando superar a su profesor y quien es la que saca buenas notas....  
  
-...- Hermione se pone colorada...  
  
Si señorita Granger, usted...  
  
Pero una alumna no puede dar clase!  
  
No!- Snape se rió con maldad.  
  
Usted me ayudara a corregir los exámenes, de Pociones y de DCAO... vendrá todas las tardes, para corregir exámenes y ejercicios...  
  
Pero esque tengo mucho trabajo con las otras clases...  
  
Si bien me eh enterado que estas bajando un poquito de nivel, imagino que será por algún xiko- Snape ve como Hermione se sonroja- pero creo que esto la animara... Si hace esto, y lo hace PERFECTO, conseguirá matricula de Honor, en Pociones y DCAO  
  
Que!!!- Hermione se queda alucinada-...  
  
Acepta, o me quedo sin una xika inteligente...  
  
Me imagino que eh de aceptar...  
  
Perfecto, entonces empiezas mañana...  
  
Ok  
  
-Adiós- Hermione se dirige hacia la puerta...  
  
-Otra cosa...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Espero que me haga el favor de ponerse cómoda para venir, hay muxo  
trabajo.. y... poco espacio para dejar la túnica la mochila y demás...  
  
Ya ha pasado una semana desde que eh empezado a ir al despacho de Snape  
todas las tardes, estoy un poco sorprendida por el cambio de actitud que  
tiene conmigo, esta mas... agradable, y no deja de mirarme, la verdad es  
que me pongo coloradísima cuando me mira...Creo que hoy iré un poco  
antes...  
Bajo las escaleras, paso por las mazmorras y... alto! Alguien esta  
chillando en las mazmorras...  
  
1. Severus, porque te esta pasando esto!- se dice a si mismo- no puedes...  
no puedes desear a una alumna, no puedes, te echarían..., mierda! Porque  
no soy unos años mas jóvenes, o ella mas mayor, además... ella no siente  
nada por mi y no quiero que se sienta mal conmigo, mejor olvídalo,  
contrólate, esos sueños se irán pasando, es un calentón Severus... o es  
amor ahg!  
  
.... dios... que suerte tiene esa xica , porque todo me sale mal... ah!!!  
Una rata!, que me caigo q me caigo la puerta esta medio abierta!!! PUM  
  
-o.O- Hermione se queda colorada, no solo por el estropicio si no porque  
Snape solo llevaba los pantalones y se veía su no tan flacucho cuerpo  
pálido, tenia músculos bastante marcados...y esos brazos no eran tan  
enclenques...- esto... perdón me caí!!  
  
-Esto...- Snape estaba colorado, y preocupado por si había oído algo, se  
miro el torso y se puso la túnica rápidamente...- Esto... señorita  
Granger aun quedan diez minutos para que tuviera que venir!  
  
-Lo siento solo quería adelantar...  
  
-ok... no pasa nada...  
  
Hermione y Snape se pusieron a trabajar y al cabo de un rato...*  
  
-Profesor Snape...  
  
Diga señorita Granger- dijo Snape nervioso.  
  
La slytherin de la que hablaba se tiene que sentir muy orgullosa...  
  
Slytherin??? Que Slytherin???  
  
Si! La xika que le gusta!  
  
Lo oíste??? - snape estaba perplejo y asustado al mismo tiempo.  
  
Si.. lo siento, pero quiero que sepa que cualquier xika inteligente se sentiría muy alagada de que un señor como usted estuviera enamorado de ella, ademas es muy bonito que se preocupara por lo que ella quiere, no como otros que yo se me ...  
  
Te refieres a Lucius Malfoy? Si supongo que lo dices por el y el accidente con Ginny Weasley... Yo no soy así es cierto, no me gusta que me quieran o deseen a la fuerza...  
  
Es fácil desearle! Es muy guapo ... _Hermione se tapa la boca rápidamente.  
  
De verdad cree que soy guapo?- Snape pensó que alo mejor tenia posibilidades.  
  
Claro , para cualquier chica slytherin es muy guapo...  
  
Para cualquier chica Slytherin?-  
  
Claro  
  
Y porque crees que me gusta un slytherin?  
  
A caso para otras xikas de otras casas, no podría... gustarlas- Snape quería saber que pensaba ella, para saber si tenia laguna posibilidad...  
  
Claro que si  
  
Y para ti... me encuentras atractivo, Granger?- pregunto con interés...  
  
Si... para mi es atractivo, y para cualquier xika de sly seguro que la conseguirá!  
  
Maldita sea Granger, aun no se da cuenta!- Snape tira de un golpe la silla y se le acerca...  
  
A caso va a ser tonta y no ve lo evidente...??? - Snape se calma un poco...  
  
No lo entiendo...  
  
Esta tan linda cuando esta confundida...- Snape le acaricia el pelo...  
  
Eh?- Hermione se queda flipando...  
  
Yo la deseo Hermione...estoy loco por usted...  
  
Pero... pero...  
  
Callase mi pequeña ...- Snape pasa un dedo por la sien y acabando acariciándole la mejilla, subiendo asta la oreja...  
  
Hermione se queda tranquila dejando q le acaricie la oreja...  
  
Snape le sube la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos, y nota como  
hermione le caen unas lagrimas... y se separa...  
  
Perdona, no quiero robar tus besos si no me amas, y si lloras es porque te doy asco... lo siento...- Snape se gira avergonzado...  
  
No... al contrario... quiero que sea el único que robe mis besos... Yo le quiero Snape, hace mucho tiempo que le quiero.  
  
De verdad...- snape se gira hacia a ella y le vuelve a acariciar la mejilla- no me mientas...  
  
No le miento...  
  
Hermione mira a los ojos a snape y este le mira con muxo cariño como  
nunca ants lo habia echo, Hermione empezaba a pensar que todo era un  
sueño que ese no era snape...  
  
Snape acerca su cara a la de Hermione, la vuelve a mirar unos segundos a  
los ojos y cuando ve que Hermione los cierra, el la imita y comienza a  
bajar y bajar su cara, hasta posar sus labios en los vírgenes y suaves  
labios de Hermione...y después de haberles arrebatado el primer beso le  
da pequeñitos pikitos con cariño subiendo su boca a su oreja y  
susurrándole al oído.. " te quiero mi amor,... y llámame severus..."  
  
Hermione sonríe y vuelve a besar a snape para tener un poco de  
iniciativa, ademas posa sus brazos en el cuello de snape pero al ser tan  
alto, snape tiene un idea y después de apartar los objetos de la mesa  
sienta a hermione encima de ella, y ahora sí, hermione apoya sus brazos  
en el cuello de snape y comienza a besarle, primero con pequeños roces  
entre ellos, después pequeños pero seguidos pikitos y seguidamente  
hermione se emociona y comienza a penetrar su lengua en la boca de  
severus y el sorprendido intenta retenerla pero la lengua de hermione se  
escabulle con facilidad y sale de la boca para acariciar con la punta de  
su lengua el contorno de sus labios, dejándolos mojados,.. Snape baja su  
boca hasta el cuello de hermione mientras la agarra de la cintura, la  
pequeña siento los besos dulces y los pekeños bocaditos de snape en su  
cuello, Snape vuelve a estar a la altura de la cara de hermione, y  
comienzan a rozarse las narices como los nomos...  
  
Estas bien mi niña?  
  
Mejor que nunca...severus...  
  
No quiero agobiarte, y no quiero hacer nada que no quieras...  
  
Calla.  
  
Hermione se tumbase la mesa , agarrandole de la túnica y besándolo con  
musa pasión entrando y sacando la lengua mordiéndole dulcemente el  
lóbulo de la oreja acariciándole el negro pelo... Mientras snape le  
quita la tunica a la xica cuando ella sube un poco la espalda para  
poder kitarsela, hermione le desabrocha la túnica del dejando al  
descubierto su torso desnudo, tocándole el brazo siente que tiene  
frio, asi que se levanta de la mesa le coge del brazo y lo tumba en la  
cama que esta al fondo del despacho, Snape esta flipando y pone su  
cara de malicia, mientras hermione tambien pone cara de maliciosa.  
Hermione se quita la blusa, kedandose con el sujetador blanco típico  
de una xica inocente , agacha su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura del  
torso de el, comienza a besarla el cuello y poco a poco va bajado su  
boca dándole besos por todo el cuerpo descubierto hasta besándole los  
pezoncitos y volviendo a bajar hasta el ombligo y con las manos  
comienza a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón, tan lentamente que  
snape se pone nervioso y desesperado que Hermione ya nota el bulto que  
le va creciendo, ahora baja la cremallera con la boca poco a poco...  
ya acabado este paso, hermione baja a los pies de la cama y comienza a  
estirarle los pantalones, dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos  
negros con el símbolo de una serpiente... Snape esta cansado de ser  
pasivo, así que decide coger las riendas, la tumba en la cama con  
cuidado y dándole a entender que subiera el culo , snape le desabrocho  
la falda con las manos pero este rápido, cuando vio las piernas  
delgadas blanquecinas de la xikilla, decidió subir de nuevo hasta su  
boca, y besarla dulcemente pero sin entretenerse pues sus besos  
bajaban por el cuello, por el torso... intentando desabrocharle el  
sujetador y cuando lo consigue ella sube un poco los brazos y el se lo  
va kitando lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos senos con  
los pezones erizados, snape vuelve a posar sus labios en el cuello  
bajando... hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y besarlo primero por el  
contorno cada vez hiendo mas al centro asta llegar al pezón que  
jugueteó con el con la lengua, hermione noto que el bello de sus  
brazos se erizaba... snape hizo lo mismo con su otro seno, y hiendo  
por el camino del medio llegando al ombligo se oriento a la parte de  
la pierna... besándola con muxo cuidado y acariciándola con las llamas  
de los dedos, cuando ya llegaba al pie hacia lo mismo con la otra pero  
en vez de bajar subía y ya no con besos sino rozando su lengua con su  
piel, esto hizo que hermione se excitara muxo, snape miro a hermione,  
y esta asintió con la cabeza, la xika volvió a levantar el culo y el  
poco a poco pero con cariño y pasión ademas de excitación fue  
bajándole las bragitas... cuando las tiro a una silla, snape deslumbro  
el cuerpo virgen de la xika y la volvio a besar... pero ya no podia  
aguantar mas asi que partió desde el ombligo y sigio por el monte de  
venus hiendo hacia las ingles acariciendole las ingles con la lengua y  
... cuando hermione pensaba que nunca llegaria sintio los labios de  
severus en sus labios vaginales y poco a poco fue acariciándolos con  
la lengua y al encontrar la obertura... comenzo a entrar la lengua y  
sacarla entrarla y sacarla, hermione pego un pekeño gemido de placer,  
snape no era virgen asi que sabia lo que hacia, salia de la obertura y  
subio un poco hasta llegar al clítoris un parte del aparato femenino  
con forma esferica que tenia el objetivo de provocar un placer enorme  
hasta llegar al orgasmo y asi lo hizo snape primero lo acaricio con  
uno de sus dedos, hermione tubo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el  
labio , pronto utilizo su lengua para dar vueltas al clítoris cada  
vez mas rápido mas rápido mas rápido, hasta que cuando veía que  
hermione estaba punto de tener el orgasmo paro, y comenzó a penetrarle  
los dedos dentro del hueco , despacion para no hacerla daño y cada vez  
mas rápido de dentro a fuera de dentro a fuera, dando vueltas los  
dedos para reconocer todo el hueco y al minuto volvió a hacer lo mismo  
con el clítoris y cuando iba a llegar el orgasmo paraba, asi varias  
veces, hasta que después de ver como se contraian los labios mas  
rápido de placer hizo lo mismo pero esta vez cvuando llegaba el  
orgasmo fue muchísimo mas rápido con la lengua para que el orgasmo se  
prologara y escuxo como hermione gemía y gemia, cuando el placer ceso  
un poco pero no del todo, severus metio el dedo en la vagina y saco  
liquido vaginal y se lo metió en la boca... Ahora era el momento de  
hermione esta tumbo a severus en la cama y este obedeció, hermione  
estaba tan excitada que le arranco los calzoncillos, y al ver el  
miembro erecto lo acaricio con un dedo mientras que severus que se  
habia sentado comenzaba a besara en la boca , Hermione paro de besarlo  
para coger el miembro con la mano suba y baja la piel del pene (una  
paja) subía y bajaba subía y bajaba, severus chillaba un pokito, y  
hermione notaba como su miembro cada vez estaba mas y mas erecto,  
Hermione antes de que se corriera decidió probarlo todo , asi que  
antes de expulsar el semen, hermione puso a severus de pie y ella de  
rodillas comenzó a besarla, acariciarla con la lengua y a metersela en  
la boca y sacarla meterla y sacarla explorando cada parte de su forma  
y y sus propiedades, mientras le mamaba, le acariciaba los testículos,  
y ya cuando estubo un buen rato de xuparla, norto como el semen salia  
disparado y llenaba su boca hermione se lo trago y lo que no se caía  
de la boca, , severus que estaba ya muy muy excitado tumbo a hermione  
con mucha furia pero sin dejar el cariño aparcado, la beso en el  
ombligo, y comenzo a penetrarla, poco a poco pero eso no evitaba que  
hermione xillara, del pene de severus salio un hilito de sangre del  
himen roto, pero eso no les paro, cada vez iba dando mas fuerte mas  
fuerte, y hermione gemia mas y mas y mas, hermione ya no oslo sentia  
dolor comenzaba a mezclarse el dolor con el placer y cuado era el  
placer lo que mas abundaba tumbo a severus y se puso ella encima para  
q la vagina y el pene hicieran contacto, subía y bajaba subía y  
bajaba, hermione aun gemía y severus también lo hacia para  
acompañarla, después severus se sentó y hermione se pudo de espaldas a  
el ,y mientras el pene seguía dentro de ella las manos de severus  
acarician sus pexos y su boca se ocupaba del cuello de la xikilla, al  
rato los dos acabaron reventados, y tumbado uno enfrente el otro  
comenzaron a besarse y el a acariciarla el pelo, los dos deslumbrando  
el cuerpo desnudo del otro ... al poco tiempo hermione acabo dormida  
posando su cabeza en el torso de snape...  
  
Pasaron unos años, y los dos amantes secretos seguían juntos, cierto es que tuvieron problemas como todas las parejas, Hermione nunca se lo conto a nadie, pero Ron lo sospechaba, y por eso apenas se hablaron durante los años, al acabar Hogwarts, Hermione fue nombrada Profesora de transformaciones al morir mcgonagall por culpa de voldemort al igual que muxos otros ,y así Hermione y Snape proclamaron su amor cuando ella fue mayor de edad y no estaba prohibido estar con un adulto... Lo que paso después es otra historia...  
  
FIN 


End file.
